


Cronache Di Una Nuova Alba

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una terra spezzata dalla guerra contro i demoni. La corruzione portata dagli abitanti dell'Abisso permane, nonostante le creature siano state ricacciate nel loro mondo.<br/>Un guerriero devastato dalla prigionia, un reduce di una guerra che ha quasi annientato i regni luminosi, continua la sua caccia contro i demoni.<br/>Sarà una raccolta di minilong che avrà come filo conduttore Nemesis e i suoi viaggi attraverso un mondo in rovina. </p>
<p>1) Di Ghiaccio e Di Sangue: quattro capitoli più l'epilogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di Ghiaccio e Di Sangue - Arrivo a Breli

 

 

 

 

_Le anime più forti sono quelle temprate dalla sofferenza. I caratteri più solidi sono cosparsi di cicatrici._

**_Kahlil Gibran_ **

 

_ Buio. _

_ C'è solo quello attorno a me. L'aria è densa, fetida, satura dell'odore di corpi ammassati, rifiuti e sangue rappreso. Mi chiedo se ci sia mai stato veramente qualcos'altro oltre a questo, se quei vaghi sogni tra una tortura e l'altra siano stati reali un tempo, oppure siano solo il frutto della mia mente ormai distrutta._

_ Mi sembra di impazzire chiuso tra queste mura, nel buio più completo.  _

_ Avrei preferito essere solo, come credevo fosse all'inizio, piuttosto che vedere questo. Ormai i miei occhi si sono abituati. Di fronte, accanto a me, ci sono uomini e donne rannicchiati negli angoli. Gemono, ormai non sanno fare altro e, in effetti, non c'è altro che possiamo fare, se non urlare. Ma la voce spesso manca anche per quello._

_ La serratura stride. Un tonfo, la porta che sbatte contro una parete. _

_ Arrivano._

_ Ormai ho perso la cognizione del tempo, ma non credevo fosse passato tanto tempo. Non possono essere già qui per una nuova _ sessione _._

_ Che Alindil ci protegga. _

_ Sento i loro passi. Ridono. Scherzano tra loro quei bastardi. Loro godono nel sentirci urlare fino a farci perdere la ragione, è questo quello che vogliono. Se cediamo, i loro signori potranno controllare le nostre menti. Se ci spezzano, diventeremo solo burattini nelle loro mani. _

_ E se non sopravviviamo al trattamento, saremo semplicemente cibo._

_ Sembrano indecisi su quale delle celle aprire, mi duole pensare una cosa simile, ma non voglio che aprano questa!_

_ Siamo imprigionati troppo in profondità, qui le tenebre regnano sovrane e le mie preghiere non riescono a giungere a Alindil. _

_ La luce delle torce filtra attraverso la porta della nostra cella. Li vedo. Quegli orridi esseri che hanno ben poco di umanoide. La pelle scura, quasi livida, lunghi arti sproporzionati e dalla spina dorsale fuoriesce quella strana cresta acuminata. Quanto vorrei strappargli alcune di quelle placche e conficcargliele negli occhi! Quegli orridi occhi scuri, simili a quelli degli insetti._

_ Avanzano. Scrutano i corpi accovacciati. Riconosco il carceriere e le due guardie, sempre in tre vengono per portarci dal carnefice. Devo farmi venire in mente qualcosa. _

_ Inizio a tremare. Anche se cerco di mantenere lo sguardo basso, sento i loro occhi su di me. So di essere fottuto. Tocca a me. Ancora._

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, trattenendo a stento un urlo, con la sensazione di quella mano viscida che lo agguantava. Si alzò in fretta dal letto, scostando le coperte pesanti, e spalancò l'imposta interna della finestra. L'aria gelida dei monti Mirelix lo travolse in pieno. L'alba era ancora lontana, ma si poteva distinguere un leggero chiarore nascere a oriente e la coltre di nubi che sovrastava la città, si stava tingendo di rosa.

Nemesis inspirò a fondo, assaporando l'aria gelida che gli trafiggeva i polmoni e congelava le piccole gocce di sudore che gli imperlavano il viso.

Rimase appoggiato al davanzale a lungo, ignorando il gelo delle montagne che gli mordeva la carne.

_ È vero, sono a Breli._ L'aria delle montagne gli ricordò il lungo cammino che lo aveva condotto fino a Breli. Il vento gelido dell'ovest lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il tempo, depositando strati di ghiaccio sul suo mantello e sulla tesa del cappello. Aveva ringraziato ogni giorno di quel lungo viaggio; quando arrivava a sera, stremato, sprofondava in un sonno quieto e senza sogni; anche se quei sonni duravano sempre poche ore. 

Ora il suo viaggio era finito, e i sogni avevano ripreso a richiamare la sua attenzione. Scosse la testa, e i capelli dello stesso colore della neve ondeggiarono davanti ai suoi occhi. Ne prese una ciocca tra le dita, osservandola con attenzione, ricordando che un tempo quei capelli non erano bianchi ma di un viola scuro, come gli occhi, che ora erano diventati quasi azzurri. Adesso ogni parte di lui era pallida.

Si allontanò dalla finestra, dirigendosi verso il lavabo e si osservò allo specchio. C'era un motivo per cui la gente aveva iniziato a chiamarlo _Spettro_ ; era pallido, troppo pallido, sembrava quasi un cadavere. Stranamente, durante le battaglie, il suo viso non era stato deturpato, non sapeva se reputarla una fortuna o meno. Mantenere la delicatezza dei tratti elfici con quell'aspetto era qualcosa di grottesco.

Aveva perso tutti i suoi colori durante quell'ultima battaglia, ma già quei cinque anni di prigionia avevano iniziato a logorarlo.

Sfilandosi la maglia con cui aveva dormito scoprì anche il resto del suo corpo; un intricato groviglio di cicatrici scure attraversava per il lungo il suo arto destro, estendendosi sul torace. Ma non si limitava alla parte superiore del corpo, ciò che restava dall'infezione demoniaca che gli aveva divorato il braccio, si propagava anche lungo la gamba, fino al ginocchio.

Tutte le volte che la guardava ricordava quello che gli era stato detto dai chierici: _«Non potrai mai più riutilizzare il braccio. Non potrai più maneggiare una spada.»_ Ma lui non amava sentire ciò che non avrebbe potuto fare. Aveva lottato dieci anni, ma alla fine c'era riuscito.

_ In fondo è stato per merito dei Vureloi se sono riuscito a resistere. Grazie ai loro trattamenti ho sviluppato una notevole resistenza al dolore. Se di resistenza possiamo parlare … Che tu possa marcire nell'Abisso, Asmodeus!_

Sospirò, non aveva voglia di ricordare, doveva occuparsi d'altro, era giunto a Breli per un motivo preciso. Sì lavò in fretta con l'acqua gelida e, una volta che ebbe indossato i suoi vestiti, provò a scendere nella sala comune per la colazione, sperando che ci fosse già qualcuno sveglio. 

Prima di uscire afferrò la spada, la estrasse in parte dal fodero osservandone la lama brunita. Sorrise, ricordando quando Kilbur gliel'aveva portata in dono. Neppure il nano credeva che potesse restare senza l'uso del braccio e aveva provveduto a forgiargliene una nuova, migliore di quella che era stata distrutta dal Signore dell'Abisso. Accarezzò con un dito la libellula incisa sul pomo della spada, il nano non era mai stato emotivo, ma quando gli aveva chiesto il perché di quel simbolo era arrossito: _«Mi sono informato, per voi orecchie a punta rappresenta la forza e il coraggio. Vai a capire come uno stupido insetto possa essere simbolo di forza! Mi basta una martellata e splat!»_ Non poteva far a meno di sorridere al ricordo di quel nano, era uno dei pochi individui che lo facevano divertire veramente.

_ È impressionante come abbia imparato a ridere durante quegli anni, quando non c'era veramente nulla da ridere … _

Scese le scale in silenzio, concentrato sui suoni che venivano dal piano inferiore. Sentiva il rumore delle stoviglie provenienti dalla cucina. _Almeno non dovrò aspettare_.

La sala comune era deserta, solo un paio di ubriachi ancora russavano stesi sui tavoli.

Era una stanza di pietra, con la pavimentazione costituita da grandi assi di legno; i tavoli erano disposti in modo ordinato per tutta la sala, e al centro vi era un enorme stufa a legna. Alla sua sinistra si trovava il bancone di legno lavorato. Non c'era nessuno dietro di esso, solo bottiglie e botti di alcolici e dei bicchieri di peltro.

Con un sospiro andò a sedersi ad un tavolo vicino alla stufa, il fuoco scoppiettava al suo interno e Nemesis si lasciò avvolgere dal calore emanato. Appoggiò con forza la spada sulla tavola, sperando di richiamare l'attenzione delle persone in cucina. Uno degli ubriachi borbottò qualcosa, infastidito, e dalla porta dietro il bancone apparve una donna di bassa statura, non magra e con i capelli raccolti sotto una cuffia: un'umana di mezz'età. Indossava un vestito grigio e un grembiale sporco di farina. Osservò irritata gli uomini ubriachi che ancora dormivano, poi si accorse dello strano elfo pallido seduto accanto alla stufa. Nemesis la vide sussultare, ma fece finta di niente e la invitò con un gesto ad avvicinarsi.

La donna annuì, arrivando al suo tavolo con passo malfermo. «Avete dormito bene?» La sua voce era sicura, ma al guerriero non sfuggì il movimento delle mani, che torcevano nervosamente il grembiale.

«Sì. Era da molto tempo che non dormivo in un letto.» La donna irrigidì le spalle, la voce di Nemesis era difficile da classificare, sembrava asessuata. Se non fosse stato per i vestiti che indossava e che mettevano in risalto quel corpo fin troppo magro persino per un elfo, avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di una femmina . «Posso chiedere cosa c'è per colazione?»

«Pane di segale e gulasch.» Il guerriero annuì, interrompendo le proposte vegetariane che aveva iniziato ad elencare, e chiese anche una brocca d'acqua.

Mentre la donna si allontanava, si mise a fissare l'esterno dalla finestra che aveva di fronte. Buona parte del vetro era ricoperta da cristalli di ghiaccio ma si riusciva a scorgere una parte della strada. All'esterno tutto sembrava bianco, ammantato di neve, anche se erano solo a inizio estate.

La donna tornò poco dopo con un vassoio e gli appoggiò davanti un cestino di pane, la brocca con un bicchiere e la scodella di gulasch fumante. 

«È arrivato presto l'inverno quest'anno.» La donna si voltò verso di lui poi osservò verso la finestra.

«Direi che non se ne è mai andato …»

«Non è mai arrivato il disgelo?» la donna scosse la testa e Nemesis la invitò a sedersi di fronte a lui. Con poco entusiasmo accettò l'invito. «Parlatemi di quest'inverno che non accenna a terminare.»

«Perché vi interessa?» Rimase in silenzio per un po', studiandola. Alla fine, dopo aver mangiato una cucchiaiata di minestra speziata, rispose.

«Sono stato convocato dal Barone Ukelan.» la donna sgranò gli occhi, tutta la città doveva sapere chi avesse convocato il nobile.

«Voi siete …»

«Quando sono arrivato era tardi, non mi sembrava il caso di scomodare il Barone, anche perché non saprei dove trovarlo e difficilmente qualcuno mi avrebbe accompagnato _.» In più non si sa mai che razza di nobile potrebbe essere. Magari uno di quei laidi palloni gonfiati. _ Ma quel pensiero lo tenne per sé, e si versò da bere «Voi potete indicarmi la sua abitazione?»

«Sì, ma non lo troverete.»

«Per quale motivo?»

«È morto la settimana scorsa, durante una battuta di caccia nei boschi. Una tormenta li ha sorpresi, dicono.»

«Dicono?»

«Sì, lo hanno trovato il giorno dopo in fin di vita. I chierici non sono riusciti a salvarlo.» Nemesis rimase in silenzio per qualche tempo, sorpreso da tutti i dettagli sulla morte del Barone che la donna sembrava conoscere.

«Sapete molte cose.»

«I servitori del Barone vengono spesso qui, e ci hanno raccontato cos'è successo.»

«Cosa pensate sia successo? Dopotutto sono stato convocato per un motivo ben preciso che, da quel che ho potuto notare, vi è noto.» la vide deglutire, le mani presero a torcere con maggior vigore il grembiule, sembrava sul punto di stracciarlo.

«C'è qualcosa nelle montagne! Uno spettro dei ghiacci!» urlò uno dei due ubriachi disteso sul tavolo. L'uomo si alzò barcollante, dirigendosi verso Nemesis, trascinandosi dietro la sedia. «Ve lo dico io! È per questo che l'inverno non se ne vuole andare!» afferrò la caraffa d'acqua e ne bevve una lunga sorsata, rovesciandosene addosso la maggior parte. Il cacciatore rimase in attesa, quell'uomo sembrava più incline a parlare, meno timoroso, ma forse era per colpa dell'alcool che aveva ancora in corpo.

La donna si alzò in fretta, dirigendosi in cucina, approfittando dell'occasione concessa dall'altro avventore.

«Dicevate?» chiese Nemesis non appena l'uomo ebbe rimesso sul tavolo la caraffa, emettendo un sonoro rutto fetido.

«È arrivato uno spettro dei ghiacci quest'inverno, e non se ne è mai andato.»

«Cosa intendete con "spettro dei ghiacci"?»

«Quello che ho detto! Una creatura delle nevi!» Nemesis si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, appoggiandosi allo schienale, e scrutò con attenzione l'ubriaco; non avrebbe ottenuto chiarimenti.

 

Finita la colazione tornò alla sua stanza prendendo il mantello e il cappello a tesa larga, poi uscì dalla locanda. La cameriera non aveva voluto elargirgli altri dettagli, ma almeno gli aveva indicato la via per arrivare alla casa del Barone.

All'esterno si voltò verso l'edificio, l'insegna ondeggiava nel vento gelido della prima mattina: Il Luogo di Raccolta.

_ Bel nome, non lo avevo notato_.

 

La villa degli Ukelan sembrava fondersi con il resto della città, non vi erano cancelli o lunghe vie private da percorrere, era semplicemente lì, in mezzo alle altre case. L'unica differenza era l'ampio portone intarsiato e rinforzato da borchie metalliche, alla cui sommità spiccava una grande placca di pietra raffigurante lo stemma di famiglia, il nome del casato e il motto. Nemesis prese dalla tasca la lettera che gli era stata fatta consegnare e controllò lo stemma impresso nella ceralacca.

_ Il posto è questo_ . Si avvicinò alla corda che pendeva da un lato del portone e la tirò con vigore, sentendo in risposta il suono di alcune campanelle. Pochi istanti dopo lo sportellino del portone si aprì, mostrando due occhi chiari visibilmente infastiditi.

«Non si accolgono mendicanti o malati qui! Andate al tempio di Gwea!» Nemesis non lasciò che chiudesse lo spioncino, fu più rapido e lo bloccò con una mano. Vide l'uomo cercare di chiuderlo in tutti i modi, ma era molto più forte di quello che l'aspetto poteva suggerire.

Gli mise davanti al naso la lettera con lo stemma del casato, fu soddisfatto da quello che vide; l'uomo impallidì e si affrettò a mormorare alcune scuse. Lo scatto della serratura e la successiva apertura della porta, senza la benché minima domanda sulla lettera, gli fece capire che era più che atteso.

«Voi … voi siete lo sterminatore, giusto?»

«Sono quello che è stato convocato da Aserrath, barone Ukelan.» gli tese la lettera e lasciò che ne studiasse il sigillo e la grafia, nel frattempo osservò l'atrio. Era un ampio spazio spoglio, con un tavolo sistemato sul lato sinistro su cui vi erano sistemati alcuni piatti; un ragazzo lo fissava perplesso, probabilmente il compagno di guardia dell'uomo che gli aveva aperto.

L'ambiente era illuminato da alcune fiaccole e da delle aperture sulla sommità della parete, da cui filtrava la gelida e debole luce dell'esterno. Vicino al tavolo si trovava una piccola stufa che dava un minimo di calore ai due guardiani.

«Daliv! Accompagna lo Sterminatore da Padron Thaenyd.» Il ragazzo scattò sull'attenti, recuperando le sue armi in modo goffo, attendendo che il nuovo arrivato gli si avvicinasse. L'uomo gli riconsegnò la lettera, scusandosi per il suo comportamento, dicendogli che il ragazzo lo avrebbe accompagnato dal nuovo signore della villa. Nemesis fu colpito dal fatto che non lo avesse chiamato "barone", ma non disse nulla a tale proposito, si limitò a ringraziare e a seguire la sua guida.

La base dell'atrio sembrava essere a forma di croce: due braccia si snodavano ai lati del portone, mentre un lungo corridoio si apriva davanti ad esso. Dal lato opposto in cui si trovava la tavola, intravide diverse rastrelliere piene di armi, e una porta.

_ Prudenti …_

Nemesis seguì il ragazzo in silenzio, ignorando gli sguardi che gli lanciava, preferendo concentrarsi sui dipinti che costellavano le pareti, in cui erano raffigurati i duchi e le duchesse di Ukelan.

Al centro del corridoio vi era una lunga striscia di pavimentazione in pietra rossa, come a voler simulare un tappeto. Alla fine si esso, vi era un portone di metallo che dava su un altro piccolo tratto di corridoio. Il corridoio terminava con un arco a volta che sia affacciava su un chiostro. Il giardino interno era di forma quadrata, con un piccolo gazebo circolare al centro in cui cresceva un albero dalle piccole foglie bianche.

Daliv gli fece percorrere un piccolo sentiero attraverso il chiostro, permettendogli di scorgere il quadrato di cielo sopra le loro teste. Era come essere al centro di una torre scoperchiata. Attorno ad essa c'erano tante piccole finestre, il vetro era incrostato di ghiaccio come la maggior parte del chiostro, solo il vialetto che stavano percorrendo era stato ripulito.

Nemesis attraversò un nuovo porticato e fu condotto all'interno dell'edificio principale; questa parte, contrariamente alla precedente, era stata rifinita con cura. Piccoli capitelli e bassorilievi sulle pareti, raffiguranti scene cittadine e pranzi di corte. Lo sterminatore si guardò attorno con attenzione, studiando il ricco mobilio e le lampade elaborate in cui splendevano grandi globi luminosi.

Salirono lungo un'ampia scalinata che si arcuava seguendo la struttura dell'edificio, e infine arrivarono davanti alla stanza in cui si trovava il nobile. Due guardie con le lance in pugno sorvegliavano l'ingresso e, appena videro il giovane soldato accompagnare lo straniero, le incrociarono davanti alla porta.

Daliv si affrettò a spiegare chi fosse, facendosi consegnare da Nemesis la lettera. Le due guardie non sembravano convinte, ma permisero al ragazzo di entrare, mentre il guerriero aspettava fuori, fingendo di contemplare la pavimentazione lavorata e non di tendere le orecchie verso i suoni che provenivano dall'interno della stanza.

_ Il nobile non è solo, almeno altre tre persone sono con lui. Più ovviamente altre guardie._ Pensò ignorando gli sguardi di disprezzo che gli rifilavano i due uomini, mentre si toglieva il cappello liberando i capelli pallidi.

Poco dopo Daliv uscì, costringendo le guardie a far passare il nuovo arrivato.

Nemesis si guardò attorno, erano in un salotto, l'enorme camino in pietra era acceso e attorno ad esso vi erano disposti divani e poltrone su cui sedevano e discutevano i nobili, mentre da un lato, poco distante, vi erano altre due guardie. Quello che sicuramente era Thaenyd era in piedi con le braccia conserte e stringeva in una mano la lettera, osservando con attenzione il nuovo arrivato.

Lo sterminatore fece un inchino: «Io sono lo Spettro. Ho ricevuto questa missiva un paio di mesi fa.»

«Mio zio mi aveva detto che avrebbe contattato uno di _voi_.» gli indicò un posto a sedere vicino al camino e Nemesis accettò l'invito. «Mio zio purtroppo non potrà accogliervi, è deceduto alcune settimane fa durante una battuta di caccia.»

«Mi dispiace per la vostra perdita.» il nobile agitò una mano, non voleva parlare di quello. Indossava degli stretti pantaloni blu cupo, una camicia bianca fin troppo sfarzosa agli occhi del guerriero e una giacca dello stesso colore dei pantaloni. Accanto a lui si trovavano due donne con indosso abiti che sembravano più adatti ad un festa serale piuttosto che ad una colazione; e un altro uomo, vestito in modo simile a Thaenyd. Nessuno dei tre disse una parola, ma a Nemesis non sfuggì lo sguardo divertito di una delle due donne mentre la seconda era quasi schifata dalla sua presenza.

«Avete intenzione di fare quello per cui mio zio vi aveva chiamato?»

«Se avete letto la lettera» rispose cercando di mostrarsi il più amichevole possibile «allora saprete che non mi ha dato molte informazioni sull'incarico. Diceva solo che necessitava urgentemente di aiuto.»

«Si vede, infatti,quanto avete prestato fede alla sua richiesta!» sbottò la donna schifata verso di lui «Due mesi! Un'indecenza! Nostro zio è morto per colpa vostra.»

Nemesis rimase impassibile, non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con certi nobili. «Milady, la fortezza dell'ordine si trova a Elbrin.» rispose semplicemente. «È nell'isola di Lanòs. Una traversata in mare di due settimane, l'attraversamento delle pianure di Ghort, delle foreste Blemala e dei valichi delle vostre montagne, mi separavano da Breli. Due mesi di viaggio sono anche pochi.» una delle due donne sembrò arrossire, l'altra però insistette.

«Potevate muovervi più in fretta.»

«Ancora non so volare, Milady.» Thaenyd interruppe la compagna, lanciandole uno sguardo tutt'altro che cortese.

«Perdonate mia sorella. Non è mai uscita da Breli.»

«Ditemi cosa sta succedendo. Da quello che ho avuto modo di sentire alla locanda, sembra che l'inverno non voglia andarsene.»

«Ritenete che la causa di ciò che sta succedendo sia questo lungo inverno?»

«Forse, o magari è una conseguenza.» il nobile si accigliò.

«Cosa intendete dire?» Nemesis lo fissò a lungo, cercando di capire se nascondesse qualcosa, ma sembrava solo spaventato.

«Ditemi perché il barone mi ha convocato. Qual è il problema?» Thaenyd annuì e, dopo aver sospirato un paio di volte, si mise a passeggiare davanti al camino.

«Una parte della popolazione sta morendo. I chierici non riescono a fare nulla per curare i malati.» Il cacciatore si sedette sul divano, appoggiandosi allo schienale e accavallando le gambe.

«Che sintomi hanno?»

«In principio solo affaticamento. Poi la pelle inizia a coprirsi di macchie giallastre, come dei lividi, che diventano sempre più scure. Fino a quando non arriva la morte.»

«Gli occhi invece sembrano sbiancare.» aggiunse il secondo uomo, rabbrividendo.

«Avete qualche idea?»chiesero entrambi dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

«Devo vedere i corpi. Potrebbero essere molte cose. Alcune peggiori di altre.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli candidi, meditando. «I malati, dove si trovano. Sono localizzati in un solo punto o si estende?»

«Per adesso solo nei bassifondi. Sembra non si estenda a macchia d'olio.» Nemesis fissò le fiamme rosse con attenzione, meditando. Poche cose potevano essere così localizzate.

«Parlatemi delle fonti d'acqua. Avete una sola sorgente?»

«Siamo in alta montagna, la città possiede almeno una decina di pozzi isolati.»

«Allora la prima cosa che suggerirei è far controllare i pozzi dei bassifondi. Non so cosa scatena questa cosa, ma per esperienza personale so che per far cadere una città bisogna iniziare ad avvelenare le fonti d'acqua.» Si alzò dal divano, avvicinandosi alla finestra, dalla parte opposta della stanza.

«Ci stanno... assediando?» domandò Thaenyd, con gli occhi sbarrati.

«Non saprei. Tendo a pensare sempre al peggio. Ma se è localizzata significa che non è portata dall'aria. La prima cosa localizzata che mi è venuta in mente sono i pozzi. Se sono puliti cercheremo da qualche altra parte.» il nobile sembrò rilassarsi, l'arrivo di qualcuno di esperto che lo aiutasse a risolvere quel problema lo tranquillizzò.

«Chi convochiamo? Chierici o arcanisti?»

«Entrambi direi. Meglio essere sicuri.»

 

 

 

 


	2. Di Ghiaccio e Di Sangue - Acque

Nemesis camminava per le vie di Breli. Il vento attraversava le strade, sibilando, trasportando mulinelli di neve e ghiaccio. Le case erano sbarrate, sopra molti muri era tracciata una croce, che indicava gli abitanti come infetti. L'atmosfera era totalmente diversa dal quartiere in cui era arrivato, la vita nel distretto nobiliare trascorreva tranquilla, come se nulla di diverso, a parte quell'inverno troppo lungo, stesse avvenendo.

Il quartiere in cui si trovava ora sembrava un cimitero. Vi erano alcune guardie cittadine che raccoglievano i corpi, sistemandoli su dei carri per condurli fuori città dove sarebbero stati arsi. Nemesis aveva scoperto che Aserrath era stato l'unico a preoccuparsi di questa situazione, gli altri nobili se ne erano lavati le mani, così come il sovrano, attribuendo la colpa della malattia a qualcosa se non divino, almeno sicuramente meritato. In fondo riguardava solo i bassifondi.

Afferrò quello che poteva assomigliare ad un orologio da taschino e iniziò ad armeggiare con le piccole viti che si trovavano attorno al quadrante; doveva ancora capire bene come funzionasse. Aprì lo sportellino posteriore e cercò di seguire le istruzioni che vi erano incise sopra, impiegò svariati minuti prima di riuscire a sistemare correttamente la bussola. Appena mise le tre lancette nell'ordine corretto, il quadrante iniziò a risplendere di un'intensa luce bianca. Nemesis emise un lungo fischio sorpreso, non si aspettava una reazione simile. Thaenyd, accanto a lui, lo aveva fissato per tutto il tempo.

«Che cosa sarebbe?»

«Una bussola.» rispose il cacciatore con indifferenza, non poteva dire che c'era un'infezione demoniaca in città come se niente fosse, per la strada; avrebbe scatenato il panico. Chiuse lo sportellino e la rimise in tasca, avvertendone la pulsazione ritmica contro la gamba. «Hanno prelevato i campioni?» Thaenyd annuì.

«Sia i chierici che i maghi li stanno studiando. Spero diano in fretta il risultato.»

Mentre si avvicinavano ai pozzi, Nemesis intravide uno scorcio di montagne. Sentì una fitta allo stomaco, gli ricordavano le _sue_ montagne; i Kelian-ath. Dopo la guerra non era mai più riuscito a tornare a casa. Aveva combattuto i Vureloi, i demoni e un Signore dell'Abisso, ma il ritorno a casa, per qualche motivo, non riusciva ad affrontarlo.

Scosse la testa, come a volersi liberare della neve che gli si era depositata sul cappello, invece voleva scacciare quei ricordi.

Il nobile lo aveva voluto accompagnare, era rimasto sorpreso da quell'offerta. Lo aveva tenuto d'occhio per tutto il tempo, anche se sembrava infastidito dall'odore che permeava il quartiere, si sforzava di mantenersi calmo. Lo vedeva guardare disperato i corpi ammassati per le vie cittadine; Nemesis era soddisfatto da quella reazione, non era uno di quei nobili strafottenti che tanto detestava.

 

Il pozzo non era che una misera fontana a pompa, sistemata nel centro di una piccola piazza fangosa.

«Spiegatemi perché non siete diventato il nuovo barone?» chiese Nemesis avvicinandosi alla pompa. «Giochi di potere?» Thaenyd si guardò attorno, ma a parte loro due e i soldati che in lontananza che raccoglievano i cadaveri, non c'era nessuno a portata d'orecchio.

«Indagini in corso. Dicono che ho ucciso mio zio.» Nemesis si voltò verso di lui, gli sembrò quasi di sentire l'odore del suo dolore portato dal vento.

«Vi accusano di averlo abbandonato nella tormenta?» il nobile annuì. «Nobili. Fanno di tutto per non occuparsi di problemi seri.» sbuffò lo sterminatore ritornando ad occuparsi del pozzo. Si inginocchiò davanti ad esso e prese fuori dalla tasca la bussola.

«Cosa intendete dire?»

«Quello che ho detto. La gente muore ma non gliene frega un cazzo. Il sovrano di Breli cosa dice?»

«Nulla. Non gli importa. Dice che al massimo ci saranno meno pezzenti per le strade.» La bussola prese a brillare in modo quasi accecante e Nemesis aggrottò la fronte.

«Muova la pompa per favore. Voglio l'acqua corrente.» Il nobile si affrettò ad eseguire mentre l'altro osservava la luce e il flusso d'acqua. Dopo poco fece un rapido cenno a Thaenyd per fargli smettere di pompare e gli si avvicinò con quel suo strano passo dondolante.

«Il pozzo è contaminato. Ma non ho idea della causa. Spero che i chierici o i maghi lo scoprano.» il nobile sbiancò, il rumore del carro che si avvicinava alla piazza per poco non lo fece urlare.

«Secondo voi ...» si avvicinò di più al cacciatore, sussurrando nonostante il vento «Secondo voi siamo sotto attacco?»

«Va avanti da quanto?»

«Da quest'inverno. Saranno almeno quattro o cinque lune.» Nemesis incrociò le braccia e si diresse vicino ad un edificio. Saltò, attaccandosi ad uno dei reggi fiaccole, poi con un balzo arrivò ad un piccolo davanzale e nel giro di poche agili mosse arrivò sul tetto. Osservò in silenzio l'orizzonte sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di Thaenyd: non aveva mai visto nessuno muoversi in un modo simile.

Quando Nemesis tornò a terra, il nobile non poté trattenere una domanda.

«Perdonatemi, ma a che razza di elfi appartenete?» lo sterminatore si voltò verso di lui per un attimo, poi sospirò.

«Metà oscuro e metà silvano.» l'immagine dei Kelian-ath tornò ad affacciarsi nella sua mente, la sua famiglia che passeggiava nella città della vallata... «Non credo si stiano preparando per una qualche invasione. Non avrebbe senso.» respirò a fondo l'aria gelida dell'ovest. «In cinque lune avrebbero dovuto annientarvi, invece siete qui, solo in pochi si ammalano e muoiono, per di più individui del ceto sociale più basso. Un'invasione così non ha alcun senso.»

S'incamminarono nuovamente verso la villa del barone, in silenzio. Nemesis non aveva voglia di fare conversazione, troppo impegnato a dare una spiegazione a ciò che stava accadendo, mentre Thaenyd osservava ammaliato il modo di muoversi del suo compagno, domandandosi dove avesse imparato. Aveva il passo più simile a quello di una danzatrice, piuttosto che quello di un guerriero, eppure era uno sterminatore. Sperò che riuscisse a risolvere il problema e che non fosse niente di troppo grave.

 

«Avete le mappe delle sorgenti dei pozzi?» chiese Nemesis una volta tornati nella villa. Thaenyd lo condusse lungo una stretta scalinata di pietra, portandolo al secondo piano della villa, nello studio di Aserrath.

Nemesis osservò con interesse gli ampi scaffali delle librerie che ricoprivano tre pareti su quattro e che arrivavano fino al soffitto. La scrivania centrale, disposta perpendicolarmente ad una finestra piombata, era ricoperta di carte e volumi; Aserrath aveva studiato qualcosa con molta attenzione. Leggendo i vari titoli si rese conto fossero volumi di medicina ed erbologia.

«Voi non siete andati a caccia. Siete usciti per cercare dei reagenti con cui fare una cura.» il nobile si irrigidì, quando si voltò teneva tra le braccia quattro grandi rotoli, fissava Nemesis con occhi sbarrati.

«Come lo avere capito?»

Prese un libro e lesse il titolo: «Le erbe dell'ovest: sintomi e cure.» lo riappoggiò sulla scrivania «So leggere. Poi non avevo notato nessun trofeo di caccia e questa libreria mostra piuttosto bene l'indole di vostro zio.»  

«Non lo avete mai visto, eppure sembrate conoscerlo meglio dei nobili della città. Sì, è come avete detto voi. Non sapeva cosa stava affliggendo i bassifondi, ma voleva provare a fare qualcosa. Magari trovare una qualche erba che rallentasse l'infezione.»

«Perché la scusa della caccia?»

«I nobili preferiscono la caccia, all'idea di un barone che raccoglie piante, fiori e muschi per curare dei pezzenti.» la nota di disgusto non sfuggì alle orecchie dell'elfo. Due parole erano state marcate più delle altre "nobili" e "pezzenti"; dal modo in cui le aveva pronunciate aveva capito che era disgustato dai primi e soprattutto di quello che facevano ai secondi.

«Voi non siete cresciuto a Breli, vero?» Thaenyd scosse la testa.

«Come lo avete capito?» Nemesis si limitò a sorridere «Ho studiato presso la corte Imperiale. Ma la maggior parte di quello che so lo devo a mio zio.»

«Parlatemi della sua morte.»

«Non vi è molto da dire» appoggiò le carte che ancora teneva in mano sulla scrivania e si sedette sulla poltrona. «La tempesta ci ha sorpresi sul versante est del monte Ylia. Ci stavamo dirigendo presso le rovine di un vecchio tempio, quella sarebbe stata la nostra prima tappa, ma la tempesta è scoppiata a metà strada e non riamo riusciti ad arrivare a destinazione. Abbiamo cercato un riparo, ma vagavamo alla cieca, non vedevamo neppure a pochi passi di distanza da noi. Lo zio deve essersi perso, tutti ci siamo persi, ma lui deve essersi allontanato di più. Una volta tornati sui nostri passi, ritornati oltre il passo montano, la tempesta è cessata.

Quando abbiamo provato a tornare indietro non ci siamo riusciti. Il giorno dopo ci abbiamo riprovato e siamo tornati oltre il passo, nel cuore della tormenta. Lo abbiamo trovato semi assiderato che vagava senza meta, sconvolto. Aveva un'espressione terrorizzata e gli è rimasta fino alla sua dipartita.»

«Avete chiamato i chierici?»

«Chierici, erboristi e quant'altro. Niente. Nessuno è riuscito a salvarlo.»

_ Molto interessante._

Thaenyd lo lasciò solo nello studio per recarsi al tempio e scoprire se i chierici avevano capito di cosa si trattasse. Lo sguardo di Nemesis vagò sulle mappe, studiando ogni dettaglio per arrivare alle sorgenti. Mise da parte un rotolo e ne prese uno che credeva riguardasse la mappa cittadina più in dettaglio, invece si rivelò essere la mappa di Lenath, il mondo.

La mappa era antica, risaliva ai tempi antecedenti alla guerra contro il Signore dell'Abisso, terminata una trentina d'anni prima, ma vi erano state apportate delle modifiche. Le terre troppo contaminate dalla corruzione demoniaca e mai purificate erano tratteggiate con un alone rosso, che colpiva immediatamente il lettore, a contrasto con la carta ingiallita. Non riuscì a trattenersi e guardò nelle terre aride di Myras. Una grande linea cremisi era stata tratteggiata lungo la zona più arida del deserto. Con un nodo alla gola spostò lo sguardo verso sud, nella punta estrema del continente: Vureloi. Sentì la bocca inaridirsi e il cuore accelerare i battiti, d'un tratto non era più nella fredda biblioteca di Aserrath, a Breli, ma nelle profondità del deserto di Myres, nella prigione sotterranea di Vydcoor; La Sofferenza Eterna.

 

_ Provo a ribellarmi. Ci provo ogni volta, ma fallisco sempre. Sento che quasi mi stritolano il braccio, vorrei forzarli ancora, interrompere il contatto, ma non credo che mi convenga farmi rompere il braccio prima della sessione. Il mio compagno non dice nulla, si lascia trasportare come fosse un sacco, probabilmente questa è l'ultima volta che finirà nella sala delle torture._

_ Il percorso che facciamo questa volta è diverso, stiamo salendo più in alto del solito, non so se essere sollevato o preoccuparmi. Ma vista la situazione è meglio che mi prepari al peggio. _

_ I Vureloi parlano tra loro, voci stridenti e allo stesso tempo gutturali, non dimenticherò mai questi suoni se sopravviverò. Non se, io sopravvivrò! Io ne uscirò vivo. _

_ Poche fiaccole illuminano la stanza, ma quella poca luce mi basta per vedere bene, troppo bene. Ci sono dei prigionieri legati su dei tavoli, si contorcono, gemono. Stanno cambiando. Ad alcuni la pelle sta diventando scura, ad altri si sta ricoprendo di scaglie. È già ora? È già passato così tanto tempo da quando sono arrivato? Effettivamente sembrano secoli..._

_ Veniamo legati entrambi, e io non so cosa aspettarmi. L'unico che era entrato qui e che era tornato in cella, aveva parlato di oscurità, un'oscurità che ti inghiotte e sembra scorrere come lava nelle vene._

_ Partono da quello accanto a me, non so se essere felice o meno. Scoprirò cosa fanno, ma forse avrei preferito ignorarlo._

_ Un chierico Vureloi... sono rari. Mi è capitato di vederne uno solo all'inizio... quando ho sfondato la gabbia toracica al torturatore. Se attaccherò di nuovo ucciderò il Vureloi in questione, le loro vendette sono troppo dolorose._

_ Stringe una sottile lama rossa, mi sembra quasi di vederla pulsare, emanare una luce oscura. Il chierico inizia a recitare una cantilena nella sua orrida lingua. Esce dal mio campo visivo e la mia preoccupazione aumenta. L'altro prigioniero inizia a urlare, sembra quasi che lo stiano scuoiando, ipotesi non del tutto da scartare... Serro i pugni e aspetto il mio turno, non posso fare altro. Le urla cambiano, diventano cupi brontolii, ma il rumore umido che ne segue mi è piaciuto anche meno. Come un frutto troppo maturo spappolato... non so se rivedrò mai  Kelian-ath... inizio ad avere qualche dubbio..._

_ Mi sovrasta. Odio quando lo fanno. Odio quando mi fanno sentire impotente... ciò sempre, da quando sono arrivato. Sono coperti di sangue, il chierico e il suo apprendista. Il tipo è veramente esploso. Che cazzo vogliono fare! Sghignazzano. Quegli stronzi sghignazzano! Se potessi te la infilerei nel culo quella fottutissima lama! Ti ci strapperei palle, lingua e mani!_

_ No! Tienimi lontana quella cosa! _

_ Dolore! Un dolore terribile e mi ha solo sfiorato con la punta dello stiletto. Sento il sangue ribollire. Il mantra quasi assordante che mi riecheggia nella testa, come se me lo urlasse all'orecchio. _

_ Mi sento come se mi stessi per strappare. L'oscurità inghiotte ogni cosa. _

_ Immagini di morte. La devastazione delle città. Corpi appesi e massacrati. Demoni che si nutrono di umani, elfi e nani. Li vedo strappargli le viscere dal corpo e cibarsene. Sono tra loro. Affondo il viso nel corpo sventrato di qualcuno..._

_ Nausea._

_ Nausea e piacere allo stesso tempo, sotto un cielo dello stesso colore del piombo. _

_ Vedo i suoi occhi, due sfere d'ossidiana, che mi fissano; mi scrutano direttamente dentro l'anima. Ride._

_ Dolore. Lacerante. Ogni parte di me sembra trafitta, squarciata._

_ Quegli occhi sono ammalianti. Mi chiama. Mi invita a seguirlo. _

_ Mi promette poteri oltre ogni mia immaginazione. _

_ Mi promette libertà._

_ Mi promette il dominio. Il controllo. La fine del dolore._

_ No..._

_ No!_

_ NO!_

_ Una luce. _

_ Una piccola luce. _

_ Come una fiammella bianca. _

_ Una piccola stella._

_ La vedo. _

_ Vedo il simbolo. _

_ Ricordo il nome. _

_ Alindil aiutami... non voglio cadere! _

_ Torno alla stanza di _ V _ydcoo_ r _. Mi piego su un lato. Vomito. Vomito qualcosa che non sapevo mi avessero fatto ingoiare. Lo vedo che si agita nel grumo di materia scura, sembra un lungo insetto... un verme. Parassita._

__

«Spettro?» la voce di Thaenyd lo riportò al presente. Sollevò lo sguardo e osservando l'uomo davanti a lui, non deve avere più di trent'anni.

_ Un bambino..._ il nobile abbassò lo sguardo sulla mappa stesa e la sua espressione si rabbuiò.

«Voi avete vissuto durante la guerra?» Nemesis annuì e con una mano sposta i lunghi capelli bianchi di lato. «Quanti anni avete visto?»

«Dall'inizio. Dai primi giorni.» Thaenyd impallidì, lui ha visto solo il _dopo_ , gli anni successivi alla fine. Ha vissuto sulle ceneri di ciò che era stato, scoprendolo solo dai racconti dei sopravvissuti. Nemesis immaginò che quelle storie lo avessero tenuto sveglio molto a lungo di notte.

«Mi dispiace. Qui sono passati solo di striscio. La città non ha subito molti danni, come la popolazione. C'erano città più importanti. Più preziose.» si avvicinò alla finestra, osservando i tetti coperti di neve. «Ma ho visto la città Imperiale. Quello che le era stato fatto. Ricordo i muri incrostati di materia scura. L'odore ripugnante di cui era imbevuta ogni cosa. Distruzione ovunque.» si voltò verso Nemesis, il cacciatore era inespressivo. «Non oso pensare come sia stato viverla.»

«Cosa dicono i chierici?» chiese Nemesis riavvolgendo la mappa globale e riaprendo quella della montagne.

«Che c'è qualcosa d'infetto, ma che non sanno cosa sia. Hanno detto che proveranno a purificarli.»

«Non funzionerà.» si appoggiò sullo schienale della poltrona. «Credo che questa cosa sia originata più a monte. Voglio seguire il corso dei torrenti e vedere cosa le ha contaminate.»

«Alla sorgente?»

«Forse. O forse prima. Comunque proverò a seguirne il suo corso. Ripercorrerò la strada compiuta da vostro zio. La mia prima tappa sarà come la vostra: il vecchio tempio. E credo proprio che non mi spingerò più a monte.»

«Siete sicuro che sia una buona idea?»

«Sì. Il barone ha subito un attacco da parte di qualcosa.»

«È morto assiderato.»

«Un assideramento che i chierici non sono riusciti a curare? Strano, specie qui tra le montagne. Dovrebbero essere degli esperti.» Nemesis si sistemò sulla sedia, osservando il nobile, studiandone le reazioni.

«Hanno detto che era uno stadio troppo avanzato che...» si fermò di colpo «era come se fosse stato immerso nella tempesta per giorni. I suoi abiti non erano neppure fradici quando lo abbiamo trovato. Non erano ghiacciati. Cosa cazzo c'è tra le montagne?» Nemesis sorrise.

«Vedrò di scoprirlo presto.» si alzò dirigendosi alla finestra e la aprì, per scrutare meglio il cielo. «Domani partirò prima dell'alba.»

«Vi accompagnerò.» l'elfo si sorprese di sentire quel tono così risoluto.

«No. Voi cercherete di impedire agli abitanti di usufruire di quei pozzi. Gli fornirete l'acqua del vostro distretto dopo aver verificato che sia pulita. Poi parlerete con il reggente. Gli direte di preparare i soldi, perché quando tornerò, pretenderò di essere pagato.»

«Vi pagherò io.»

«No. La città è sua, sarà lui a farlo.»


	3. Di Ghiaccio e Di Sangue - Chierici e nobili

Nemesis fu costretto a fare qualche acquisto, attraversare le montagne era pericoloso, specie durante le tempeste. Dovette procurarsi degli abiti intessuti con la pelliccia pesante degli animali della montagna; i tessitori dimostravano una grande abilità nella lavorazione di certi materiali, riuscivano a mantenere intatte le caratteristiche dei velli, il calore non si disperdeva neppure se zuppo di neve. Immaginò che il defunto barone avesse indossato il meglio di quello che potevano permettersi, l'assideramento era quindi molto strano.

Quando ritornò sulla strada, per dirigersi verso la locanda, fu attirato dal rumore brulicante delle persone. Qualcuno stava marciando e sembrava si dirigesse verso di lui. Rimase in mezzo alla strada, in attesa; sospettava di sapere chi fosse l'individuo che gli stava venendo in contro.

Vide i vessilli, la cima della montagna e la luna spiccavano sullo stendardo più alto, rappresentava il casato di Merrar.

_ Lo avevo scordato, Breli è un feudo del gran duca di Merrar, perfetto_ . Sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Conosceva piuttosto bene il feudatario, immaginava che il nobile reggente fosse un uomo della sua stessa risma. _Un altro pomposo pallone gonfiato in arrivo._

Le previsioni di Nemesis si rivelarono esatte: gli si presentò dinanzi un uomo di bassa statura, più largo che alto, con indosso i vestiti più suntuosi che avesse mai visto. Solo alla corte imperiale e durante le cerimonie più importanti avrebbe potuto vedere qualcuno agghindato in quel modo. Gli anelli che adornavano le dita grassoccie, strizzate dai guanti, avevano gemme grandi quasi quanto una noce. _Sembrano salsicce adornate da gemme._ Si sforzò di rimanere impassibile, mentre l'uomo gli si avvicinava. Thaenyd accanto al sovrano era preoccupato, temeva quello che avrebbe potuto dire o fare.

«Spettro» gli disse il nobile appena fu abbastanza vicino, indicandogli l'uomo accanto a lui  «questi è sua eccellenza Erov Carvil, conte di Breli.»

«Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, conte.» Nemesis accennò un mezzo inchino, difficilmente avrebbe piegato la testa dinanzi a qualcuno.

«Non abbiamo bisogno di mercenari qui.» la voce del conte era stridula e trasudava arroganza; probabilmente neppure sapeva quello che stava dicendo.

«Non sono un mercenario, sono uno sterminatore.» _Non più almeno_ , pensò tra sé l'elfo.

«Ebbene, non ci servite. Non ci sono creature da sterminare qui.»

«Io non stermino creature, io stermino demoni.» il conte sbuffò.

«I demoni sono spariti oltre trent'anni fa. Siete in ritardo.» Nemesis afferrò una borraccia dalla sua cintura e la tese al nobile. «Cosa sarebbe?»

«Acqua. Acqua che viene dai pozzi dei bassifondi. Perché non bevete, tanto l'acqua è sempre acqua, non importa da dove è stata estratta, giusto?» l'uomo indietreggiò guardando disgustato la borraccia.

«Io non berrò mai quella roba.»

«Allora non vedo perché dovrebbero berla i poveri. Chiedetelo ai chierici, vi è un'infezione demoniaca nell'acqua.»

«Non è cosa che mi riguardi!»

«Veramente? E quando infetterà i pozzi nobiliari vi riguarderà? Oppure voi berrete solo vino? E quando contaminerà la terra che non darà più alcun frutto e gli animali moriranno avvelenati per aver mangiato piante infette, vi riguarderà? Quando i vostri boschi si tramuteranno in un nuovo Taur Mori, vi riguarderà?» i presenti iniziarono a sussurrare tra loro, anche così a ovest il Taur Mori era conosciuto, le dicerie su Bosco Cupo attivavano in ogni dove, portandosi dietro le sue creature e i suoi incubi.

«Stupidaggini! Non esistono più i demoni!» ripeté poco convinto il conte di Breli.

Attraverso la folla si fece largo una donna; indossava una lunga veste azzurra su cui spiccava il simbolo di Gwea, uno scudo su cui era raffigurata una quercia e il sole nascente dietro di essa. Doveva avere all'incirca una quarantina d'anni, con i capelli castani e penetranti occhi scuri.

«Lo sterminatore dice il vero. Le acque sono infette e se continuiamo di questo passo, non potremo fermare l'avanzata della corruzione.» la donna affiancò Nemesis e trafisse il conte con i suoi gelidi occhi neri, era furiosa «Sono mesi che lo sto dicendo, ma non ascolti mai Erov Carvil! È arrivato il momento di smetterla con questa follia. Ringrazio Gwea per il buon senso dato alla stirpe del barone Ukelan.»

«Come osi?» Nemesis vide il conte avvampare furioso, ma la sua interlocutrice non sembrò neppure farci caso.

«Come oso? Come osi tu ad essere tanto sciocco! La gente muore e tu te ne freghi! I chierici possono curare le epidemie, ti sei mai chiesto perché a questa non riusciamo a porre rimedio? Ti sei mai domandato come a fatto Aserrath a morire congelato, quando lo abbiamo tratto in salvo più che in tempo?» avanzò di un passo verso di lui «Sei solo una grossa palla di lardo Erov Carvil, e il lardo non ha cervello.» gli urlò in faccia, furiosa. Il conte sembrò quasi iniziare a fumare, ma poco dopo girò i tacchi ritornando sui suoi passi. Si voltò solo un'ultima volta, prima di sparire dietro la sua guardia, urlando di fare ciò che credevano. Thaenyd era rimasto con lo sterminatore e il chierico, cercando di celare il divertimento provocato da quell'ultimo scambio. Quando sembrò tornare la calma, il nobile si rivolse al chierico.

«Non puoi neppure immaginare la mia gioia nel vederti arrivare, Alisa.» si voltò verso Nemesis «Come avrai intuito, Alisa, è il chierico maggiore di Gwea.» il chierico si voltò verso lo sterminatore e lo vide sorridere compiaciuto.

«Posso offrirvi qualcosa di caldo alla locanda dove alloggio? Il suo nome è Il Luogo di Raccolta.» Thaenyd annuì, massaggiandosi le braccia sotto il pesante mantello, e lo stesso fece Alisa. Il sole era ormai prossimo al tramonto e il vento iniziava ad intensificarsi, accompagnato da una sottile nevicata.

Mentre si incamminavano, un lampo azzurro squarciò le nubi a nord, Nemesis prese la bussola dalla tasca, quando aprì lo sportellino il bagliore era diventato dello stesso colore del lampo.

«Capitano spesso.» disse Thaenyd osservando lo spettacolo. «Iniziano poco prima del tramonto e terminano poco dopo. Ieri non li avete visti?»

«Da lontano, mentre arrivavo.» Chiuse la bussola e la rimise in tasca, riprendendo a camminare verso la locanda.

«Credete che sia collegato al resto?»

«Non credo alle coincidenze, specie se demoniache.» Rispose poco prima di entrare nella locanda.

Nemesis salì ai piani superiori, per portare in camera ciò che aveva acquistato. Era soddisfatto di aver trovato una locanda nel quartiere nobiliare, almeno era riuscito ad ottenere una stanza singola. Il costo non erano un problema, la caccia ai demoni rendeva bene se si sopravviveva abbastanza a lungo.

Quando tornò al piano terra, vide Alisa e il nobile seduti ad un tavolo accanto alla stufa, circondati da mercanti e da cavalieri che li osservavano con circospezione.

_ Deve essere strano vedere nobili e chierici seduti in una locanda_.

Quando si sedette al tavolo con i suoi due compagni, i presenti della sala iniziarono a bisbigliare tra loro ancora di più, lanciando occhiate preoccupate verso di lui.

«Attiriamo un po' l'attenzione qui.» Thaenyd si guardò attorno, divertito.

«Io attiro l'attenzione ovunque vada. In più credo che il discorso con il conte sia ormai noto a tutta la città.» Prese il calice che aveva di fronte, questa volta il locandiere non aveva portato dei boccali di peltro, ma bicchieri di vetro intarsiato. Osservò il liquido scuro, simile a sangue, ne prese un sorso e lo riappoggiò sul tavolo, assaporandone l'aroma.

«Thaenyd mi ha detto che domani avete intenzione di partire.» Nemesis annuì.

«Prima vado, prima torno. Di tempo non ne abbiamo molto. Sembra che tutto il territorio sia permeato da una strana energia, bisogna muoversi prima che il danno diventi irreparabile.»

«Verrò con te.» Nemesis la squadrò a con attenzione, dopo qualche istante le chiese di mostrargli le mani. Alisa gliele tese perplessa, ma vide l'elfo annuire.

«Spero che la vostra lancia sia affilata.»

«Naturalmente.» rispose d'istinto, rendendosi conto solo in seguito di quello che l'elfo aveva appena detto. «Come lo sapete? Della lancia intendo.»

«Mani e modo di muoversi.» Non aggiunse altro e poco dopo arrivò il locandiere servendo abbondanti porzioni di pasticcio, inchinandosi ossequiosamente più volte davanti al nobile e al chierico.

 

Alisa e Thaenyd lasciarono la locanda a notte fonda. Il nobile aveva continuato ad insistere per accompagnarli e alla fine Nemesis aveva ceduto, probabilmente sarebbe stato più al sicuro con lui che in città. Il conte non aveva sicuramente gradito il fatto che non se ne fosse andato con lui e il suo seguito, preferendo la compagnia del cacciatore e del chierico.

 

La notte trascorse lenta. Sogni mescolati a ricordi si susseguivano senza tregua.

 

_ Dolore dopo ogni colpo. Dolore dopo ogni taglio. Dopo ogni morso. Sento gli artigli lacerarmi la schiena, ma questo è niente rispetto a ciò che mi hanno fatto l'ultima volta in quella stanza. Meglio sentire i lunghi aghi trafiggermi la carne, piuttosto che quello che ho dovuto subire lì._

_ Mi strattona per i capelli, mi obbliga a guardare quell'orrido volto deforme. Il carceriere mi volta, mi mostra all'ultimo arrivato. È un guerriero, un graduato, indossa una divisa scura, costellata da piccole placche ossee come fosse una corazza. Mi guarda e ride e non mi piace quello che vedo. Non mi serve capire la loro lingua per capire cosa stanno dicendo. _

_ No! Meglio le torture! Meglio quella cosa nella stanza... no... forse quello no... si chiude la porta alle spalle... vorrei ucciderli tutti. Strattono le catene, ma non serve a nulla, non riesco a liberarmi e loro ridono. Quell'orrida risata rantolante. Trafiggerei volentieri le loro gole con la mia lama. Godrei nel vedere il loro sangue riversarsi sul pavimento._

_ Quello che resta dei miei pantaloni finisce a terra. I miei piedi sono legati, dopo l'ultima volta non hanno più trascurato questo dettaglio. Non cederò, non importa quello che faranno, non urlerò. Passerò il tempo ad immaginare di ammazzarli, uno dopo l'altro._

_ Il dolore fisico è sopportabile, quello emotivo no. Lo sento che entra nel mio corpo senza alcuna pietà. Stringo i denti e sopporto. Non posso fare altro. _

_ Il carceriere assiste alla scena ridendo, ma almeno non fa altro. Mi concentro sulla parete di fronte a me, conosco a memoria ogni singolo mattone, ogni singola macchia e cerco di allontanare la mente da quello che sta subendo il mio corpo._

_ Dolore. Le spinte sono accompagnate da artigliate. Ma meglio le artigliate che il resto. _

_ Davanti ai miei occhi le macchie hanno preso vita, immagini di combattimento. Spade, lance e corazze. La battaglia prosegue mentre le spinte si fanno più veloci. _

_ Le armi impattano gli scudi, nelle mie orecchie il suono dell'acciaio che colpisce altro acciaio supera i gemiti del guerriero e le incitazioni del suo compagno._

_ La stretta si serra attorno ai miei fianchi, ma io lo sto infilzando con la spada. La mia spada. Quella che mi ha regalato mio padre. Padre, mi dispiace... _

_ Ti osservo mentre mi guardi con quei tuoi orridi occhi da insetto ormai spenti, sconvolti, e gioisco di quell'espressione, anche se alle mie spalle ti sento concludere, per me sei morto sventrato sotto i colpi della mia spada._

_ Ha finito. Se ne va ridendo con il suo amico. Se non fosse questo schifo di situazione ti avrei riso in faccia; durano così poco quelli della vostra razza?_

 

Si alzò dal letto, furioso. Aprì scuro interno ed era ancora notte fonda, ma fuori la città era luminosa come se fosse giorno, a causa della neve caduta in quelle ore.

_ Sarà una marcia difficile. Ma almeno sanno muoversi in montagna._ Mentre osservava la città sentì alcune fitte alla base della schiena e imprecò.

«Almeno sono riuscito ad ammazzarvi. Non tutti purtroppo, ma qualcuno sì... »

***

Dopo aver pagato la camera della locanda e aver raccolto tutte le sue cose, Nemesis abbandonò Il Luogo di Raccolta, dirigendosi al tempio di Gwea proprio mentre il sole iniziava ad illuminare le cime delle montagne. Gli abitanti lo guardarono camminare con il passo leggero tipico degli elfi sopra il manto nevoso, mentre loro cercavano di ripulire le strade per non affondare.

Il tempio si trovava in prossimità del centro cittadino. Il palazzo del conte spiccava al centro di Breli come se fosse stata un'altra montagna, sovrastando ogni cosa. Rimase a guardarlo a lungo, studiandone la struttura elaborata; le alte torri che si innalzavano verso le nubi e i vessilli che sventolavano sui tetti e dalle finestre.

_ Non sembra la casa di un conte, ma l'imitazione della cittadella imperiale._ Borbottò tra sé scuotendo la testa e aprendo la porta del tempio. Come ogni struttura clericale il portone era sempre aperto, pochi individui avrebbero osato entrare in un tempio con intenzioni ostili, specie in una cittadina isolata come quella. 

Alcuni chierici erano sempre presenti nell'atrio e, appena lo videro entrare, uno di essi si allontanò dai bracieri, avvicinandoglisi.

«Posso esservi utile?» Era un novizio, poco più che un ragazzino con corti capelli biondi.

«Sono venuto per Alisa.»

«Siete lo sterminatore!» l'entusiasmo che trasparì dai suoi occhi nocciola rivelò tutta la sua giovane età. Nemesis annuì, dirigendosi verso le panche in prossimità dei bracieri. Appoggiò i suoi bagagli e attese.

Non dovette aspettare a lungo, Alisa comparve dopo pochi minuti, spuntando da una navata laterale con indosso comodi e caldi abiti da viaggio. La vide scambiare alcune parole con il suo assistente, il cacciatore sentì senza problemi lo scambio di battute, non era favorevole al viaggio. Appena Alisa lo vide si incamminò verso di lui a passo spedito.

«Vorresti provare a spiegare tu a Holac, che qui io sono utile come gli altri chierici? Cioè non servo a nulla!» si voltò verso l'uomo. «Se lo accompagno nella caccia, riuscirò a fare qualcosa di utile!»

«Sei il nostro capo! Manda qualcun'altro.» provò a ribattere un'ultima volta il chierico.

«No! Andrò personalmente. Ormai ho deciso.»

Thaenyd arrivò poco dopo, Nemesis lo vide avanzare sicuro attraverso il tempio, il mantello verde ondeggiava alle sue spalle, sfiorando appena il pavimento.

«Ho preso le cavalcature migliori che avevo a disposizione. Andiamo?»

«Spero che sia chiaro che questa non è una gita di piacere.» La voce di Nemesis era neutra, priva di ogni tipo di tono, fu quest'assenza di espressività a preoccupare il nobile.

«Naturalmente. Mio zio è morto tra quelle montagne.»

«Vediamo di non far aumentare la lista dei decessi.» lo scrutò con attenzione «Mi auguro che la spada la sappiate usare bene.»

«Me la cavo.» il cacciatore annuì mentre usciva in strada.

_ Almeno è sincero._ Davanti al tempio vide alcuni dei servitori del casato Ukelan che tenevano per le briglie alcuni animali da monta: erano kru. Nemesis li osservò con attenzione, assomigliavano a dei cavalli piuttosto massicci, con un lungo manto dello stesso colore delle neve e zampe composte da quattro lunghe dita - tre anteriori e una posteriore - unite tra loro da una membrana. Gli animali camminavano tranquillamente sulla neve, mentre i servitori sprofondavano in essa.

Nemesis si avvicinò ad una delle creature. In un primo momento l'animale sbuffò una nuvoletta di vapore, poi avvicinò la testa alla mano del cacciatore, facendosi accarezzare. Thaenyd lo sentì parlare quello che immaginò essere un dialetto elfico.

Il cacciatore aveva con sé solo lo stretto indispensabile, il resto lo aveva affidato al tempio. Montò in sella con eleganza, il kru sembrò non risentirne neppure del peso del suo passeggero che si avvolse nel mantello.

«Muoviamoci, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo.» accanto a lui Alisa salì in groppa all'animale, dopo aver consegnato la lancia ad uno dei servitori per permetterle movimenti più pratici, appena si fu sistemata se le fece riconsegnare, e l'assicurò in un'asola apposita, cucita nella sella.

Thaenyd congedò i servitori non appena si fu issato in groppa al suo kru e Nemesis gli chiese di indicare la via. dato che lui era quello che li conosceva meglio.

«Alisa, voi sapete come creare una protezione che ci renda invisibili agli occhi dei demoni?» chiese Nemesis mentre avanzavano verso l'uscita della città.

«Parli della nostra energia immagino.» lo sterminatore si limitò ad annuire. Il cappello a tesa larga ondeggiò mentre continuava a lanciare occhiate al palazzo del conte. «Posso senza problemi. Ho anche preparato un incantesimo apposito questa notte.» il chierico sfilò dalla manica un rotolo di pergamena, ma aspettò di essere giunti fuori dalle mura per leggere l'incanto. Un debole alone giallo avvolse i viaggiatori e le loro cavalcature mentre il chierico recitava la sua benedizione e appena la concluse tutto tornò come prima. Nemesis sorrise soddisfatto, mentre il nobile non aveva compreso nulla di quello che era appena successo.

 

Camminarono per ore, il vento gelido delle montagne li accompagnava ad ogni passo, ma nessuno dei tre viaggiatori sembrava risentirne in modo particolare. Sopra di loro le nubi correvano, oscurando di tanto in tanto il sole, ma non sembrava che stesse per arrivare una tempesta.

Nemesis era passato in testa, Thaenyd lo osservava mentre seguiva le indicazioni date da quella strana bussola luminosa e che sembrava condurlo senza esitazione verso il passo di Ylia.

Parlavano poco, e solo Alisa e il nobile si scambiavano qualche parola, Nemesis era un viaggiatore silenzioso, un guerriero abituato a stare da solo.

Il terreno attorno a loro era ricoperto da uno spesso manto nevoso, ma i kru si muovevano senza difficoltà, sembravano quasi felici di comprimere quel viaggio, affondando, di tanto in tanto, la testa nella neve e strappando radici contorte che masticavano con gusto.

Strapiombi e alte pareti di roccia si alternavano lungo il loro cammino, mentre il sentiero sprofondava sempre più tra le montagne. Pochi animali avevano incontrato lungo il cammino, rare aquile avevano sorvolato il cielo, e più si avvicinavano al passo, meno forme di vita incontravano. Anche i kru iniziarono a diventare irrequieti.

Nemesis fermò il gruppo quando ormai erano in vista del passo, lasciando i suoi compagni da soli e smontando dalla cavalcatura, dirigendosi con passo leggero in esplorazione.

«Di poche parole il nostro amico.» Alisa sospirò mentre lo osservava allontanarsi, fino a sparire nel bianco accecante.

«Già. Certe volte è inquietante.» Thaenyd prese il suo bagaglio ed estrasse le razioni che si era portato, offrendole anche alla compagna. «Mi chiedo cosa gli sia successo.»

«Le anime più forti sono quelle temprate dalla sofferenza. I caratteri più solidi sono cosparsi di cicatrici.» disse Alisa prima di addentare un pezzo di formaggio.

«È un precetto di Gwea?»

«Chi ha sofferto molto ed ha ancora la forza di stare in piedi merita rispetto. Rispettare qualcuno significa non fare domande invadenti, non credi anche tu?» il nobile arrossì, e annuì imbarazzato.

Nemesis tornò alcuni minuti dopo, i suoi piedi non lasciavano alcuna traccia sulla neve, mentre i suoi due compagni erano sprofondati fino alle ginocchia non appena erano scesi dai kru.

«Non dista molto. Riusciremo ad arrivare al tempio prima di sera?» chiese sistemandosi accanto loro su una roccia, prendendo un  po' di pane scuro.

«Sì. Era la prima meta. Il primo rifugio per chi si allontanava da Breli per addentrarsi tra le montagne.»

«Oltre il passo cercate di fare silenzio. La nostra presenza deve passare inosservata. Alisa ha nascosto la nostra energia, ma se voi parlate in continuazione non servirà a nulla. Il vento per il momento è a nostro favore, ma non so quanto durerà.»

Entrambi arrossirono, imbarazzati, non avevano pensato a certi particolari.

Il cammino riprese poco dopo, i kru non sembravano per nulla ansiosi di oltrepassare il passo. Se non fosse stato per una strana parola sussurrata da Nemesis e che lo calmò subito la cavalcatura di Thaenyd, il nobile sarebbe finito immerso nella neve.

Alisa si avvicinò al cacciatore, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Tutto ciò che Thaenyd vide fu un rapido scambio di sguardi tra i due, poi un segno di assenso da parte di Nemesis che indicò con la testa un punto imprecisato nella neve davanti a loro. Il chierico tornò accanto al nobile, visibilmente preoccupata.

Dopo qualche tempo anche il nobile iniziò ad avvertire qualcosa di diverso nell'aria, come l'odore di qualcosa andato a male.

«Che cos'è questo fetore?» bisbigliò il nobile, più a se stesso che per avere una risposta dallo sterminatore.

«Siamo entrati nel suo territorio.» il vento delle montagne portò alle orecchie di Thaenyd la risposta dell'elfo. Il nobile deglutì, cercando di ricacciare indietro il groppo che gli si stava formando in gola.


	4. Di Ghiaccio e Di Sangue - Le rovine

 

Poco prima del tramonto, accecanti lampi azzurri saettarono verso il cielo da un punto indefinito davanti a loro.

«Siamo quasi arrivati.» Nemesis spronò il kru, la sua cavalcatura sembrava l'unica ad essere tranquilla. Alisa ipotizzò che fosse solo per merito della presenza dello sterminatore, c'era qualcosa di rassicurante in quel guerriero pallido e silenzioso.

I lampi azzurri illuminarono il loro cammino fino ad una parete rocciosa che sbarrò loro la strada. Nemesis li condusse a passo sicuro verso di essa, i suoi occhi sensibili avevano individuato l'ingresso. Dopo essere smontato di sella, avanzò con passo leggero per alcuni piedi, poi si fermò e sussurrò all'orecchio del kru qualcosa. Poi si avvicinò ai due compagni lasciando le briglie dell'animale.

«Smontate e fate allontanare i kru. Li riprenderemo una volta usciti.» Alisa osservò il guerriero per alcuni istanti poi annuì. Nemesis l'aiutò a smontare, cercando di non farla sprofondare troppo nella neve, poi le allungò il suo bagaglio e sussurrò all'orecchio dell'animale. Ripeté la stessa operazione anche per Thaenyd.

«Cosa gli avete detto?»

«Di aspettare lontano da qui.» Nemesis li afferrò entrambi per un braccio e li trascinò verso l'ingresso, nella neve alta, aiutandoli più che poteva. I suoi compagni rimasero sconvolti da quella stretta; quel cacciatore dall'aria debole ed emaciata aveva dei muscoli che sembravano fatti d'acciaio.

L'ingresso era parzialmente crollato, ma vi era un'apertura sufficiente per farli entrare. Nemesis avanzò per primo e una volta dentro aprì la bussola che illuminò il corridoio con la sua debole luce azzurrina. Quando anche Thaenyd fu entrato un nuovo lampo illuminò le pareti, accecandoli per alcuni istanti.

Alisa cercò di concentrarsi, sfiorò la punta della sua lancia e questa iniziò a risplendere illuminando le pareti. Se fosse arrivato un nuovo lampo di luce non li avrebbe resi inermi. Thaenyd fece l'unica cosa che poteva, sfoderò la spada e si affiancò allo sterminatore.

Nemesis stava osservando le pareti coperte di licheni, anni di abbandono avevano consumato le raffigurazioni impedendone il riconoscimento. L'elfo sorrise, immaginò Kilbur criticare ogni singolo mattone. _«Se fossero stati i nani a farlo, sarebbe come nuovo! I lunghi non sanno usare la pietra!»_ passò una mano guantata sulla parete e sul tessuto rimase qualche frammento dei licheni. _Osservò per terra, scorgendo tracce piuttosto recenti. Il barone dev'essere arrivato fino a qui._ Studiò con attenzione le tracce che si addentravano verso l'oscurità del tempio.

Il corridoio aveva alte pareti con il tetto a volta; era stato un lavoro accurato quello che avevano fatto i costruttori del tempio.

La lancia del chierico illuminava un ampio arabesco creato dai licheni sopra la roccia, che ricopriva ogni cosa, nascondendo le pareti decorate. L'elfo si voltò verso i suoi compagni e si portò un dito alle labbra; d'ora in avanti il silenzio sarebbe stato d'obbligo.

Si erano addentrati di pochi piedi e già la temperatura era differente; l'aria era umida, intrisa di un odore nauseante che sembrava attaccarsi ai vestiti e che scivolava viscida sulla pelle.

«Che schifo.» Thaenyd si guadagnò un'occhiataccia da parte dell'elfo, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Qualcosa nell'atmosfera statica del corridoio mutò. Nemesis portò una mano verso l'elsa della spada che sporgeva dietro la sua spalla e la sfoderò, rimettendo la bussola in tasca. Alisa vide che sulla lama d'acciaio brunito spiccava un lungo drago sinuoso. La lama non aveva la forma classica: si allargava in due punti, poco sopra la guardia come a formare due denti, stringendosi leggermente nella parte centrale e riallargandosi verso la sommità. Alcune rune erano state tracciate nei punti più larghi e avevano preso ad emettere uno strano bagliore violaceo. Thaenyd ammirò l'elsa lavorata: la guardia era composta da due creature simili a serpenti, che aprivano le gigantesche fauci e le cui lingue biforcute creavano due piccoli aculei.

«Opera nanica. Nessuno lavora i metalli come loro.» L voce dell'elfo riecheggiò tra le pareti. Appena anche l'ultima eco si disperse un ruggito risuonò nella galleria. «Dietro di me!» Il nobile eseguì, ma Alisa si affiancò allo sterminatore, la punta della lancia puntata verso le tenebre tremava leggermente. _Mi saranno più d'intralcio che di aiuto_. Piccoli detriti iniziarono a staccarsi dalle pareti a causa dei sussulti del terreno che precedeva l'arrivo della creatura. Nemesis si inchinò, portò la lama dietro la schiena e abbassò la testa, né Thaenyd né tantomeno Alisa avevano mai visto una guardia simile.

Qualcosa sembrò delinearsi davanti a loro, una sagoma scura molto alta, con tre serie di occhi bianchi. La creatura ruggì una seconda volta e si avventò su di loro.

Nemesis non aspettò che si avvicinasse, scattò in avanti mantenendosi basso e andò incontro all'essere mentre i suoi due compagni rimanevano pietrificati dalla vista della creatura demoniaca. Sembrava un intricato groviglio di radici, ma nella gabbia toracica c'era qualcosa di pulsante, che sembrava animarla.

Nemesis si muoveva in modo strano, come se danzasse al suono di una musica che solo lui poteva udire. Ogni movimento era studiato e naturale allo stesso tempo. La lama tagliò l'aria ma la creatura riuscì ad intercettare il colpo con un lungo bastone nodoso. Il colpo però fu violento e l'essere indietreggiò, tracciando sul pavimento polveroso una scia.

La creatura osservò con attenzione l'avversario immobile poco più avanti, poi vide i suoi due compagni. La bocca ritorta e irta di zanne simili a frammenti di legno si inarcò, Nemesis sembrò intuire le sue intenzioni e attaccò una seconda volta. La creatura demoniaca parò il colpo con l'arto libero, che fu quasi staccato di netto dal resto del corpo, ma riuscì a piantare il bastone per terra, producendo una spessa coltre di vapore e svanendo subito dopo, lasciandosi dietro solo un lamento furioso.

«Che sta succedendo?» Thaenyd urlava, agitando la lama come se volesse spazzare via la nebbia. Nemesis non rispose, se fosse stato da solo avrebbe inseguito il demone, ma non poteva abbandonarli lì. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa di capire cos'avesse fatto, non poteva credere che si fosse limitato a creare una cortina di nebbia per scappare. Dopo alcuni istanti la foschia iniziò a depositarsi sulle pareti, ricoprendo di brina i licheni. Lo strato vegetale si staccò dalle pareti, frantumandosi e ricomponendosi in piccole creature di ghiaccio e licheni, cosparsi di aculei acuminati.

«Merda.»Nemesis colpì la prima creatura che si trovava davanti a lui e con un fendente riuscì a distruggerne un paio, che esplosero in una miriade di frammenti di ghiaccio, ma i suoi compagni non furono abbastanza veloci. Gli esseri si avventarono sui due umani, lacerando i loro abiti in alcuni punti. Alisa riuscì a colpirne uno con la lancia, distruggendolo, mentre Thaenyd sembrava che cercasse di colpire delle mosche con una mazza ferrata tanto era goffo, per poco non colpì anche la sua compagna.

«Alisa! Una benedizione! Proteggi te stessa e Thaenyd.» La donna annuì, provando a concentrarsi, mentre l'elfo avanzava mietendo creature con facilità: con ogni fendente almeno due si dissolvevano in piccole nubi ghiacciate. Il problema era il numero, il corridoio era pieno e quegli esseri spuntavano da tutte le parti.

Mentre Alisa cercava di richiamare alla mente l'incantesimo che le serviva, fu colpita ad una gamba; l'aculeo ghiacciato penetrò a fondo nella carne, ma sulla pelle non rimase alcun segno. Thaenyd riuscì ad eliminare la creatura, ma era arrivato tardi. Poco dopo sulle mani del chierico si formò un'accecante luce gialla che scaraventò lontano gli esseri, distruggendone qualcuno, poi cadde a terra.

«Restate fermi lì. Mi occupo io di questi.» Nemesis fu imperativo e nessuno osò contraddirlo. Nel giro di alcuni istanti le creature furono abbattute dagli abili fendenti del cacciatore.

Alisa, all'interno del cerchio di protezione, aveva iniziato a tremare, il nobile aveva provato a darle il suo mantello per scaldarla ma sembrava del tutto inutile.

«Spettro! C'è qualcosa che non va!» quando anche l'ultimo si dissolse, Nemesis si avvicinò ai due.

«Ti hanno colpita?» il chierico annuì, cercando di controllare il battito dei denti. «Probabilmente è la stessa cosa che è avvenuta ad Aserrath. Voi state qui, io vado ad eliminare il demone, una volta morto anche la sua maledizione dovrebbe interrompersi.» Non attese una risposta, si sfilò il cappello e il mantello, che diede alla donna, poi svanì nell'oscurità.

«Credo avrebbe fatto meglio senza di noi.» mormorò Thaenyd osservando il buio che aveva inghiottito lo sterminatore.

«T-temo d-di s-s-sì.» balbettò Alisa avvolgendosi più strette nei mantelli.

 

Nemesis correva nelle tenebre, non aveva neppure bisogno della bussola a guidarlo, sentiva la presenza della creatura, la percepiva a pelle. Il suo braccio destro formicolava, avvertendo l'energia demoniaca. Saltava i detriti sparsi sul pavimento, entrava e usciva sicuro dalle stanze che formavano il labirinto del vecchio tempio, non notando neppure scheletri di animali e persone adagiati in alcuni angoli e ricoperti da licheni e muffa.

Un bagliore azzurro gli indicò che ormai doveva essere arrivato. Rallentò il passo, ascoltando i suoni che provenivano dalla sala di fronte a lui. Sentiva uno strano fruscio, come di foglie mosse dal vento. Aggrottò la fronte, perplesso, non potevano esserci degli alberi.

Arrivato alla stanza si sporse da dietro un angolo per osservarne l'interno: vi era un piccolo lago ghiacciato al centro, circondato da un colonnato, con strani alberi che affondavano lunghe e sottili radici nell'acqua. Si muovevano, ondeggiavano al tocco della creatura che aveva affrontato poco prima. Il braccio era stato risanato come se lo scontro non fosse mai avvenuto.

Nemesis osservò la creatura, sembrava più preoccupato degli alberi piuttosto che degli invasori. Lo vide allontanarsi dal lago e strappare da una carcassa congelata alcuni pezzi di carne, gettandoli sulla superficie ghiacciata del lago. Gli alberi allungarono alcuni tentacoli per prendere il cibo e portarlo alle fauci che si trovavano nella parte centrale del troco.

_ Sembra che non possano uscire dall'acqua. Devono essere loro ad aver contaminato il pozzo._ Si allontanò dalla parete e alcuni pezzi di muro si staccarono, attirando l'attenzione del pastore che si voltò verso di lui, ruggendo furioso. Nemesis imprecò e si lanciò alla carica contro il demone; la sua intenzione di un attacco a sorpresa era sfumato.

Venne intercettato a metà strada dal lago. Il demone cercò di colpirlo con bastone, ma l'elfo intercettò il colpo senza problemi; ora che non vi erano altre persone che potessero risentire dell'energia della sua spada non si trattenne dall'usarla. Le rune iniziarono a risplendere con maggior vigore, tingendo la lama. Con una spinta allontanò il demone e tracciò un ampio arco con la spada; l'onda prodotta incise il suolo, diretta non verso il demone, ma verso le creature a cui sembrava tenere così tanto. Il primo di quegli esseri fu trafitto, ma non cadde come aveva sperato, la ferita però bastò a scatenare la furia del demone. Per la seconda volta il pastore produsse la nebbia ghiacciata e animò le creature fatte di ghiaccio e licheni, questa volta non ne creò una moltitudine come poco prima, si limitò a produrne tre, grandi quanto un uomo e larghe il doppio. Oltre ad essere ricoperte di aculei ghiacciati, questi brandivano anche lunghi e gelidi stiletti con i quali si avventarono su Nemesis. L'elfo riuscì a destreggiarsi tra i fendenti, adeguando i suoi movimenti al ritmo del combattimento. Con un fendente della sua spada ruppe una delle armi delle creature, prima di reciderle la testa.

Il pastore, vedendo la sua creazione cadere, si avventò sullo sterminatore.

Il combattimento si spostò verso il centro della stanza, quando la seconda creatura cadde, uno degli alberi colpì Nemesis alla spalla sinistra. Il dolore fu tremendo, come se nelle vene gli avessero iniettato ghiaccio liquido. Un po' alla volta il bracciò si intorpidì riportandolo indietro, ai giorni dell'impotenza.

 

_ Il dolore ormai è diventato l'unica luce, quando non c'è tutto sembra indistinto. Il dolore mi ricorda che sono vivo. Mi resta solo quello. Se continua così non so per quanto tempo riuscirò a resistere. Il pensiero di cadere e cedere diventa sempre più allettante, almeno porrà fine a tutto questo. Mi stanno trascinando verso le prigioni, di nuovo. Il Vureloi mi ha caricato su una spalla. Verrò gettato in cella in attesa di una nuova sessione._

_ No._

_ No!_

_ Non ne posso più! Basta! C'è solo una guardia, non capisco perché, non sono mai da soli. Ma ormai siamo rimasti in pochi, decimati da quello che ci stanno facendo. Siamo più simili a larve che a persone. Sarebbe dolce lasciarsi andare, morire. Sento la serratura che scatta, e qualcosa sembra scattare anche in me. Non so dove trovo la forza. Mi tiro su, il Vureloi mi guarda perplesso con quei suoi orridi occhi da insetto. Sollevo le braccia semi scorticate, gli afferro la testa e gli giro il collo. Lo scrocchio che sento è il suono più bello che abbia mai udito da quando sono entrato a Vydcoor. _

_ Il dolore mantiene la mia mente vigile, gli afferro la lama arcuata dal filo seghettato e gli trancio la testa, gettandola dentro la cella. Godo nel vedere quella scena. Quelli che erano dentro la cella mi guardando sconvolti, siamo talmente distrutti che non ci legano neppure più. Non so perché lo faccio, ma prendo le chiavi e apro tutte le porte della prigione. Alcuni si alzano, altri restano a fissare la porta spalancata. Qualcuno esce e prende a calci il Vureloi._

_ Aspetto qualche istante, mi guardano smarriti ma neppure io so cosa ci aspetta dopo questo tentativo, ma la morte è meglio di quello che stiamo subendo qui, da non so neppure quanto tempo._

_ Va bene così. Almeno morirò cercando di rivedere il cielo._

_ Mi affido all'istinto, sperando di avere ancora i sensi di un silvano. Corriamo su per le scalinate sudice, i piedi scalzi non producono alcun suono. Il primo gruppo di guardie non ci ferma, ci incita ad avanzare. Ci scagliamo contro di loro. Scopriamo una forza che non sapevamo di avere. Li uccidono a mani nude io con la lama, strappiamo loro le armi e proseguiamo._

_ Saliamo sempre più in alto. L'allarme risuona a Vydcoor, campane che battono in modo frenetico, il cui suono soffoca le grida della battaglia, siamo una ventina ma combattiamo come se fossimo un intero esercito. Una marea che si abbatte su una diga e questa diga cede dopo ogni ondata. Qualcuno cade, ma vedo il sorriso sui loro volti. Una bella morte, spero di essere altrettanto fortunato. _

_ Mi feriscono ma ormai sono abituato al dolore, ogni taglio mi da una nuova ondata di forza e continuiamo ad avanzare. Siamo inarrestabili._

_ Non so quanto dura, vedo i corpi che cadono, il sangue viscido che imbratta ogni cosa, l'odore dei morti Vureloi è così eccitante..._

_ Siamo in cima, lo sento. Qualcosa si abbatte contro l'esterno. Sento le urla. Sento voci che non sono gutturali. Tutti le sentiamo e nonostante siamo ormai allo stremo ci gettiamo nell'ultima disperata carica._

_ Sangue._

_ Sangue che scorre e arti che si staccano. Afferro una seconda spada e continuo a combattere. Cadono. I nemici cadono come spighe di fronte alla falce. Una sensazione inebriante. La porta si spalanca._

_ Luce._

_ Luce accecante._

_ Divise. Armi che sembrano risplendere. Armature. Guerrieri con i vessilli di divinità che conosco. Alindil! O, Alindil, grazie! Grazie! Ci incrociai siamo a metà strada. Il generale mi fissa. Occhi sbarrati. Un ordine. Parole che dovrei conoscere ma che mi sfuggono. I sodati ci circondano. Ci proteggono. Ci portano verso le retrovie. Gli ultimi scalini. _

_ L'esterno._

_ La luce. Il cielo rosso dell'alba. Non lo ricordavo così. Ma il buio torna e mi lascio infine cadere sulla sabbia._

 

_ Ho subito di peggio_ . Serrò la mano attorno all'elsa, la lama si tinge ancora di luce. La sollevò con un urlo, saltò su una di quelle piante usandola per sollevarsi sulla testa del pastore. Il demone si parò con il bastone, ma la lama lo spezzò in due, bruciandone le estremità. La spada affondò nella testa del demone, proseguendo la discesa lungo il torace, fino a trovare il cuore. A quel punto Nemesis sfilò la spada e la conficcò con forza nell'organo vulnerabile. Il lamento stridente che ne seguì riecheggiò per la stanza. Le creature di ghiaccio ancora in piedi si dissolsero, ma gli esseri dentro il lago non morirono.

Nemesis aveva il braccio sinistro semi congelato ma riusciva ancora a brandire la spada con l'altro. Uno alla volta li abbatté tutti e dopo qualche tempo anche il braccio riprese sensibilità.

 

Alcuni minuti dopo Alisa e Thaenyd arrivarono di corsa e lo trovarono seduto per terra, con la schiena appoggiata ad una delle colonne che circondavano il lago.

«Avete fatto presto. Alisa, saresti così gentile da purificare l'acqua?»

 


	5. Di Ghiaccio e Di Sangue - Epilogo

 

Partirono la mattina successiva per Breli. Alisa si era occupata a purificare l'acqua e sanare le ferite che Nemesis aveva riportato durante lo scontro. Erano molte, ma l'elfo sembrava non averne risentito. Quando vide le lunghe e intricate cicatrici che deturpavano il suo corpo, capì. Aveva subito ferite ben peggiori di quei tagli, che sparirono dalla pelle pallida dopo il trattamento del chierico.

Nemesis, arrivati alla città, si diresse a passo spedito verso il palazzo del conte, seguito dai suoi compagni di viaggio. Thaenyd e Alisa aspettavano di vedere cos'avrebbe fatto e quanto avrebbe chiesto a Erov Carvil.

La gente iniziò a fluire nelle strade non appena la voce del loro ritorno si sparse per la città. Quando arrivarono al palazzo, il conte li aspettava sulla soglia con il suo seguito.

Nemesis smontò dalla sella del kru, mettendosi sulle spalle un grosso involto e avvicinandosi al nobile. Gettò a terra il suo carico e lo liberò dal mantello in cui lo aveva avvolto. Il corpo del pastore rotolò ai piedi del conte; il nobile emise un verso stridente, simile allo squittio di un topo.

«Ecco ciò che avvelenava i pozzi. Dite ancora che di demoni non ce ne sono più?» l'uomo guardò il chierico, e la donna ricambiava il suo sguardo con astio.

«B-bene. Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro.»

«Grazie. Sono diecimila imperiali.» Nemesis tese la mano mentre il conte sbiancava. «Non fate quella faccia, conte. L'anello che portate all'indice ne vale almeno un migliaio. Ed è solo uno. Diecimila imperiali sono circa il valore dei gioielli che indossate. Se potete permettervi di compare tutte quelle gemme, potete anche pagarmi. Dubito che quelle siano tutte le vostre ricchezze, o sbaglio?» l'uomo riprese colore, sfumando verso il rosso ira, ma gli occhi gelidi e inespressivi dello sterminatore lo fecero desistere, specie quando intravide dietro la sua spalla l'elsa lavorata della spada. Deglutì, e dopo alcuni istanti trovò la forza di rivolgersi al suo tesoriere, ordinando di portargli quanto richiesto.

Nemesis si allontanò soddisfatto, ben felice di aver alleggerito Erov Carvil di tanto oro. Dopo aver lasciato il cadavere del demone nelle mani dei chierici di Gwea si diresse al tempio insieme ad Alisa e Thaenyd.

«Sei stato fantastico con il conte.» il chierico si lasciò cadere su una delle panche, stremata. Risentiva ancora degli effetti di quella ferita, il gelo non era ancora sparito, ci sarebbe voluto del tempo.

«Quel tipo di "nobile" mi infastidisce.» prese lo scrigno con le monete d'oro e iniziò a contarle. Quando fu soddisfatto prese una sacca dal suo bagaglio - che gli era stato riportato da un chierico - e vi rovesciò quello che aveva contato, il resto dello scrigno lo diede ad Alisa. «Distribuiscilo nei bassifondi, serve più a loro che a me. Ho richiesto questa cifra di proposito.» il chierico e Thaenyd rimasero a fissarlo a bocca aperta. Una volta ripresa dallo shock Alisa lo ringraziò più volte, inchinandosi, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

Nemesis fu costretto ad accettare l'ospitalità del tempio. Si trattene per qualche giorno, il tempo necessario per assistere alla guarigione della città e alla nomina di Thaenyd a barone, Erov Carvil non poté evitarlo.

Nemesis partì dopo una decina di giorni dal suo arrivo a Breli, solo e in silenzio, come era arrivato, mentre la neve si scioglieva.

 

 

 

 

_Fine primo capitolo._

 


End file.
